


Everdream

by annas_pen



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annas_pen/pseuds/annas_pen
Summary: "Find me Syaoran. Just once more, for one last time. Find me!". Two star-crossed lovers will try to be by each other's side; every time, every life, until the cycle breaks. SAKXSYAO. Published also in Fanfiction
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 9





	1. Dark chest of wonders

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura's characters belong to the inspiring women of CLAMP. Also, the song "Dark chest of wonders" is property of Nightwish.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Chest of wonders**

* * *

_Once I had a dream_

_And this is it…_

_"Syaoran!" He felt a rush of adrenaline. Her voice ringed in his ears and almost automatically his lips curled up in a smile. There was no mistake, it was her voice, Sakura's voice. He ran as fast as he could out of the house. He didn't even know how long it had been since he last saw her._

_(Once there was a child's dream)_

_One night the clock struck twelve_

_The window open wide_

_(Once there was a child's heart)_

_The age I learned to fly_

_And took a step outside_

_Crossing the door threshold, he could see the infinite sky and the green fields, his gaze searched around until he spotted her, flying through the sapphire sky._

_He couldn't breathe from the excitement. He was familiar with the white, angel like, wings on her back, her honey brown hair moving with the wind and her vibrant and shiny green eyes beaming light. He was familiar with all of it, but the view never failed to amaze him._

_He extended his arms to catch her in her landing. How long had it been? How long had he been here, waiting for her? It didn't matter anymore, she was finally here, and as long as they were together everything was going to be fine._

_The moment his hands touched hers his soul rejoiced._

_"You found me, Sakura" She could hear the tears in his voice and smiled at him, a river already streaming down her face. Her heart beat was so loud that she couldn't speak. Once she was close to landing, he pulled her closer and kissed her with urgency, tasting the saltiness in her lips, his arms locking themselves around her. It was as warm as he remembered, the sunlight in his skin was nothing compared to her._

_She giggled as he started to trace little kisses all over her face and jawline. She finally found him; they were finally together. His laughter bewitched her, honest and childlike. His chocolate colored hair shining under the sun, the amber in his eyes brighter than the sun and his arms around her._

_This, with him. This was her favorite place in the world._

_(Once I knew all the tales)_

_It's time to turn back time_

_Follow the pale moonlight_

_(Once I wished for this night)_

_Faith brought me here_

_It's time to cut the rope and_

_Fly to a dream_

_Far across the sea_

_All the burdens gone_

_All of the sudden everything turned grey. The happy blue color sucked out of every inch of the sky, the green fields darkened and the breeze turned into a gale. They both felt that familiar and heavy fear sinking in their stomachs, he searched her eyes_

_"No, not again! Not this time" he pleaded while pulling her closer, she sobbed and held him tighter. It was useless, they both knew it, but still they held onto each other for as long as they could._

_"Find me Syaoran. Just once more, for one last time. Find me!"_

_"I will. I promise" he said despair clear in his voice "I love you"_

_She locked eyes with him, her green emerald eyes flooding with tears "and I…"_

_Darkness surrounded him, he could no longer see the sky or the grass beneath him. He clenched his fists frustrated, his face tense and his voice roaring._

_"SAKURA!"_

_Open the chest once more_

_Dark chest of wonders_

_Seen through the eyes_

_Of the one with pure heart_

_Once so long ago._

He opened his eyes, sensing the pooled tears escaping its prison. He groaned in frustration trying to remember the melody that haunted his nights.

For seven moons in a row, Li Syaoran had woken up screaming, his eyes wet and a weighted down by feeling of void and hopelessness that slashed his chest. He turned on his side to take a look at a silent and bright alarm clock. 3:30 AM, again. He has always been an early bird, but this was completely unusual for him.

He has never had sleeping problems. He had already talked about this to his closest friend.

Eriol Hiragizawa, as a skilled mental health professional and one his oldest friends, was growing a concern for him. He had shared his thoughts the day before.

_"You've been through some big changes lately. Your mother died, you almost went broke, you had to give up your flat and started to live in the gym" he was visibly worried and that made Syaoran look the other way, he hated being a burden._

_"I can assure you, that it has nothing to do with all of that. My mother died a year and a half ago and, though hard, it's a grieving process that I can qualify as successful… you should know, you were the one keeping tabs on me" Eriol's eyes glowed mischievously remembering how annoyed his friend was at the time._

_"More reason to keep a close eye on you" he emphasized "I've known you for fifteen years now. And not a single time, you've shown signs of a sleep disorder or anything of the sort. I know it's been going on for a very short time. But still. I'll keep my watch over you" he stated decidedly and Syaoran grunted in annoyance._

He stared outside the window, the sky was dark and the air whistled in the streets. It was a lonely view that made him anxious, something that had never happened. Eriol's words echoed in his mind. As much as he didn't like to admit it, something around him was off. For the time being, he was not getting any sleep so he decided to make himself useful.

Dragging himself out of bed, he started to get into his workout clothes. He had a very rigorous regimen that started with an hour of jogging after a tiny snack to get some sugar in his body, then he made some strength building exercises and finally some sparring. He never aspired to be a professional boxer, his goal was to open his own gym and make a living out of the sport he enjoyed dearly, so far, he had achieved it.

He chewed absentmindedly his favorite energy bar, chocolate, almonds and cranberries. The one flavor he'll buy and eat every morning. Put on a hoodie and had a glass of water before closing the door behind him.

Running, he could feel the cold air against his skin sharpening his senses. He felt the pavement under the sole of his sneakers and the way his muscles activated, the changes in his heartbeat rate and the way air filled his lungs to then leave his body.

He never ran while listening to music, he didn't even take out his cellphone. He disconnected from the outside world completely. No problems, no stress, just him and the empty streets.

Then the void came again. That same emptiness that remained after his foggy dreams and it frustrated him. Not only he had to suffer through this sensation while waking up, now it seemed to be crawling into his daily activities, even his sacred moments.

He tried to keep the focus on his breathing, remembering some relaxing techniques Eriol had taught him. But the sensation was too uncomfortable. He decided to pick up the pace, he ran as fast as he could, until his heart pumped loudly on his ears and his lungs felt like he was inhaling fire.

He stopped gasping for air, his legs shaking, his body covered in sweat but the hole in his stomach gone. He smiled at his successful solution while trying to figure at where he was. He had gone off road in his sprint. _'I don't remember ever being in this part of the park'_ he thought to himself, surrounded by trees he could hear the birds chirping, he could even pick up squirrels up the branches. Then he heard it.

A loud scream froze his blood, the void again settling on his stomach. It was a woman's voice. First, he felt confusion, not knowing if he had imagined it, then he felt anguish, trying to figure out the direction of the voice. He heard it again and ran towards it as fast as he could. He did no longer feel the leaves under his shoes, or the way the air messed with his hair. All he could think of was that voice, and the fear in it.

He wouldn't be able to explain how he knew where to go. It was like, if his soul knew the direction his feet were supposed to move. This was something he would think of later.

Everything around him was a blur, his mind in pursuit mode.

She was struggling to get away when she received another blow. This time it hit her stomach forcing the air out of her body. Her mind clouded but she refused to lose consciousness. She was getting weaker but she still managed to throw a closed fist at the cloaked person in front of her. A male like grunt came from the stranger as she felt she was tossed into a tree. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and something wet coming down her neck. Her vision blurred.

_'Is this how I go?'_ she wondered as the walking coat came closer, she thought about how it would appear in the news. Rape? Burglary? Would they be able to recognize her?... Would it hurt?

She felt an unwelcome void in her heart and stomach. She would have thought that it would leave her alone, at least in her last moments, that void. She thought of her brother and the pain he would feel, she thought of her father and friends feeling tears running down her cheeks.

All she could feel was pain. Her body wasn't responding, drained and exhausted, her reactions were heavy and slow. She had never felt so scared in her life but still she refused to close her eyes. If this was her end, she wanted to face it. This person that hid his face would have to see into her eyes while taking her life.

She saw him draw a weird, long and ornamented stick out of thin air. Was she hallucinating? He started to chant words that she didn't understand, but that sounded familiar nonetheless. Her whole will and strength was put in keeping her eyes open and as focused as she could. She could no longer hear the birds, not even could accurately pick on whatever her attacker was saying.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" The voice sounded low in her ears but still she could notice a male figure stepping in between her and the cloak.

"Are you ok?" he looked at her briefly, it was a stupid question, but she nodded nonetheless; she was trembling, her eyes closed and tears trailing down her face. Seeing her bruised, swollen and covered in blood triggered a type of anger he had never known.

He felt like he was surrounded by fire, he wanted to draw blood, he wanted that monster in front of him _dead._

The stranger attacked him with a weapon he had never seen, it looked like a Magic staff, like the ones that are drawn in old books. Syaoran dodged his attacker, guard up, and controlling the distance. He analyzed his opponent. He had an advantage with the long weapon, but his feet were slow and he relied too much on his stick.

Bending his knees, he escaped from a blow to the side of his head and he saw his opening. Feet fast and balancing his weight he threw an uppercut that landed where the chin of the individual should be. Syaoran felt something cracking at the contact with his hand and smiled in satisfaction. He could see the scumbag losing its balance so he hit him with a cross punch to then finish with a left hook. The figure fell to the ground.

Syaoran, with guard still up, took some steps back to get closer to the woman that cried weakly. He wondered if this was a good moment to run, he didn't have his phone to call the police, and the priority was taking her somewhere safe. He somehow hoped the guy was dead, he would gladly throw a couple more hits; but his priority was her. Once he was certain that his enemy was knocked out, he let his guard down and approached her gently.

"It's ok, let's go somewhere safe" she looked at him in the eye and he almost choked. She had eyes with every shade of green that existed in nature. Her eyes were beautiful, but that was not what shocked him. Peering into her eyes opened something inside of him, something he never knew existed.

"You found me, Syao…" her voice faded as she lost consciousness. He felt his heart racing. Was she going to say his name? He was sure he had never seen her. Also, that voice, her voice.

Was that the voice he heard in his sleep?

* * *

This is the first chapter. Thank you for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know your opinions through a comment. Reading what you think is always a source of learning and inspiration.


	2. Planet hell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CCS. Also, the lyrics used in this chapter are of Nightwish's property.

Thanks to Krizue, for being the best Beta and for all her support.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Planet hell**

* * *

He got more anxious as the seconds ticked, she hadn't regained consciousness and he had noticed the blood in the back of her head. His heart raced in terror. He decided to check her quickly, treating her as if she was made of glass. He gently opened one of her eyelids and saw with relief the contraction of her pupil, her breathing seemed steady and by the look of it she didn't have any broken ribs. Still it was hard to tell the extent of her injuries without the proper medical equipment. He stood before her wondering how to proceed; she was dressed with sweat pants that left the lower part of her legs exposed. He noticed some cuts on her skin, also some purple marks. Her ankle was swollen, even if he didn't know if it was fractured it was clear that she wouldn't be able to walk. He could imagine her, running away from her attacker, falling and spraining her ankle. Then, fighting back after realizing she could run no more. He bit his lip, forcing himself to get a hold on his emotions and figure out the adequate and most efficient course of action.

He kneeled in front of her, unsure to move her, he couldn´t bear to hurt her further, but he knew that the person in the cloak could come after them, he didn't show signs of regaining consciousness but they couldn't be there when he did. Making up his mind he lifted her in his arms and took off.

_Denying the lying_

_A million children fighting_

_For lives in strife_

_For hope beyond the horizon_

_Until now she had refused to hold a gun. She hated the fact that he had been forced to hold and use one; she recognized that they were past the point of no return. She couldn't unload this weight on his shoulders. She couldn't be a burden to him._

_Her hands were shaking as she watched him stare out the window, the rifle resting on the frame and pressing slightly the soft skin of his cheek, his fingers ready to pull the trigger if given a slight reason to. His intense brown eyes focused like the ones of a hunter, she could see how the amber shine they usually had was opaque and metal cold._

" _Syaoran" she said timidly, he took his vigilant gaze from the window and looked at her. His expression changing immediately, his amber light shining slightly again and the warmth coming through "you don't… I..."_

" _Please don't say it, Sakura" his voice was harsh, but his stare was tender and pained "we'll get through this… I will protect you" his sweaty skin glistened in the sunset, scratches and bruises all over the places not hidden by his clothes. He looked exhausted._

" _At what cost? you've already done things you despise. I know you, and I see the struggle in your eyes and the pained expression on your face every time you pull the trigger" he couldn't tell her she was wrong; this conflict had taken a toll on him. He was sure part of his humanity was damaged beyond repair. But if given the chance he'll pull the trigger again, do it all over, all of that just to... "All of that just to keep me safe" He was a little astounded at the synchronicity of their thoughts, he could feel her anxious and troubled aura. A lump formed uncomfortably in his throat. She felt guilty and there was a tinge of despair and hopelessness in her eyes that alarmed him. He quickly looked back through the window and seeing no immediate threats, he let go of the rifle placing it slowly on the floor. He could see how she cringed every time the metallic artifact moved; he could also see how the pistol in her hands trembled uncontrollably. He kicked himself mentally, how could he overlook the fact that she had taken his handgun "I can end it all here. They're looking for me… for this thing I have" she said signaling her throat._

" _Give me the gun, Sakura" Syaoran said trying to fake composure and hoping his voice wasn´t shaking as bad as his soul, his hand reached out slowly, his mind running wild "hey, remember what you always tell me?" he could see her eyes bloodshot and wet with tears, her head moving in denial. His tongue felt like sandpaper, his heart pounding and his stomach swirling. He moved slowly, closing the space between them, while cataloging every one of her movements. She must not get her hands dirty with blood. Not from anyone. Above all, not from her._

" _Sakura, I'm sure everything is going to be…" At that moment, a projectile broke the window and hit him on the side. He gasped in pain and she shouted in terror, the gun falling from her hands and hitting the floor where his thick blood had started to pool. How he could be so stupid, not checking their surroundings before abandoning his sentinel post. She tried to get closer to him, panic getting hold of her "Don't!" he said, his voice strained "don't come near the window. Listen to me Sakura, you need to leave"._

_A dead world_

_A dark path_

_Not even crossroads to choose from_

_All the blood red carpets before me_

_Behold this fair creation of God_

" _No… don't ask me that, I still can..." she supplicated. She sounded frail, so much unlike her. He felt impotent, no longer able to protect her. The sticky crimson liquid soaking her clothes, his vision blurring._

" _You must. They will notice we are not shooting back and realize they got one of us. Soon they'll be on their way up here. They can´t get to you!" she cried inconsolably, he moved closer to her, feeling the blood pooling in his lungs, making it harder to breath._

" _Please. I... I can't." They heard voices from the first floor. Syaoran stood up with great difficulty, each of his hands clasping a weapon. She wrapped her arms around him. It hurt, but that brief touch fired up his resolve. She would live, that's all that mattered._

" _Listen to me, everything is going to be fine. I'll come for you. But you must leave. NOW!" she nodded. They both stared into each other's eyes, it could have been a few seconds or a few hours._

_He knew he wouldn't be able to go after her. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave him to die alone._

…

_Welcome down to my Planet Hell_

He felt an ice-cold sensation freezing his blood when he heard her scream. He scanned her with his eyes frantically, perhaps he had hurt her. He'd been walking for fifteen minutes now and his arms were starting to get tired, maybe he made a bad move that harmed her. He lowered her body gently in the grass, she kept on screaming while he desperately tried to locate the source of her pain, perhaps he had missed some major injury the first time he checked her up. She was now crying and mumbling. What if her head concussion was worse than he thought?

"Please, wake up" he said in a shaky voice, the thought of her not opening her eyes terrifying him beyond logic "WAKE UP!" he begged, and she opened her eyes harshly. The quick motion unchaining a blinding pain in her face, she felt her head spinning, her cheeks wet and her body wrecked. She looked around, she was no longer in the same place where that cloaked person attacked her, but she was still somewhere in the park laying in the grass "you were crying… and screaming" he said still worried. She looked at him, for the first time detailing the person that had saved her life.

She could tell that he was a head taller than her. His skin had a slight tan hue to it, his chocolate bangs looked sticky with sweat, his body looked muscular and his gaze was penetrating. At first, he seemed to have a severe face, but his eyes had a warm light and gentleness that hugged her heart. _'A shame to see such tender eyes filled with concern'_ she thought while she wondered how they had gotten here.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice barely above a whisper "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare" his worried expression growing, he didn't totally buy it, she was surely in pain and he saw her pass out. It was not as if she had just fallen asleep. She felt guilty for troubling him "I promise, nothing more" he sighed. He would still be concerned until she had her head checked.

"Are you in pain?" He asked shyly and she smiled at him. There was something about him that made her feel everything was going to turn up fine. He frowned when he didn't get an answer from her "can you walk?" His voice pulled her out of her mind and she apologized for spacing out " I'm not as bad as it may appear" she tried to get on her feet while he stood up to help her up, as he noticed her intentions.

As soon as she set her foot on the ground, she felt a sharp pain that made her lose her balance, his hands quickly catching her.

"You can't walk" he stated while helping her down in the grass again. Then he kneeled, his back facing her and his hands ready to carry her weight. Her eyes widened realizing what the pose meant, and from her mouth came a nervous laughter that he confused with music, she braced herself as she couldn't stop in spite of her body being sore "a piggyback ride?".

He blushed and stared blankly at her "I don't have my phone with me… do you have yours?" She shook her head "You need a medical checkup, ASAP" he sounded so stern and determined that she breathed in deeply to control her chuckles, it wasn't her intention to upset him or to make things harder on him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, back there I thought I was going to die and now I'm getting a piggyback ride" she paused momentarily, trying to organize the events that had transpire moments before. "I loved getting these when I was a child" she added breezily, he sighed and smiled at her candor.

"I can understand how it can be amusing" he said, softening his tone, and then coming closer so she could put her arms around his neck. He maneuvered her perfectly, she thought, guiding her movements so that he was carrying her weight through the process and minimizing the pain these movements could inflict on her beaten up body. It was easy, as if it had happened before. She was shocked at how composed she was in the presence of this stranger, what happened just moments before should have made her weary of others. But this guy was something else, the feeling of him was familiar.

Once she was safely on his back he started to walk through the park, she tried to remember how she had gotten so far off the main road, but she recalled very little. She remembered waking up at 3:30 AM, as had happened every day for the past week. She remembered the sadness and loneliness filling up her heart. She had a vague recollection of deciding to go out for a walk, since she knew there was no way that she could go back to sleep.

"So, these nightmares…" she heard him say "they sound really scary..." he realized this was meaningless compared with the physical and psychological stress of the situation she'd been through, but he wanted her to talk, maybe if so, he could acknowledge any brain damage and give more information to the physicians. Also, he felt genuinely curious. She closed her eyes feeling the rhythmical way his back muscles moved under her, a smile curling her lips.

"I guess… the thing is I can't really remember them. Despite that, they always leave this void inside my chest. Something like this has never happened to me before"

"I see" it was a simple, short answer, but she could tell he was busy thinking of something. She didn't really know how, but she was sure they were somehow connected.

While thinking of her answer, and how he'd been experiencing a similar situation, he became aware of how his feet moved skillfully in the uneven soil. He felt his whole body and senses unprecedentedly keen. He had never experienced such control over his body, and he could perfectly perceive her without relying on eyesight.

She smelled of sweat, blood and flowers. He could hear and feel every inhalation and exhalation she made, her light body pressing against his back, her hair being moved by the wind and every time he closed his eyes, he could see her green eyes as if he had seen them a thousand times. He felt enchanted by her. There was just no chance that he'd seen her before and not remember. But he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Pardon me, but" He got goosebumps when her voice reached his ears and her hot breath caressed skin "do I … have we met before?"

"No" he stated, trying to sound casual. Still, remembering her words before losing consciousness _'I can swear she was going to call me by my name'_

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura" she stated after a pause. The name felt like spring breeze to him "I'm really glad to meet you, mister…"

He laughed at the noun chosen by the honey brown haired woman, he wondered how she could have such normal conversation after the events that she had been through. He hoped it wasn't a consequence of the blow in her head.

"Li Syaoran" he noticed how his voice came out gentle without intending to.

"Li Syaoran" she repeated slowly, in a thoughtful way. Syaoran couldn't look at her directly but he could hear the smile in her voice. His name on her lips sent electric waves down his spine, his heartbeat spiking and his face reddening _'Kinomoto Sakura'_ he repeated in his mind. The name striking a soft spot he hadn't acknowledged before.

"Hmm, Li. Can I ask something of you?" Her voice was suddenly shy and Li Syaoran thought that he would never be able to deny her something

"What would that be?" He intended to sound serious but it came out with a playful tone that sounded alien to him in his voice. She picked up the mood and giggled. That sound swelled his chest. How could he say no to anything she asked?

"Can we avoid going to the hospital?" He stopped in his tracks

"What! Why?" This time his tone wasn't polite nor warm. It came out sharp and cold. She bit her lip and unconsciously tightened her grasp on his body, suddenly fearing that he would walk away from her. For a reason beyond her understanding, she couldn't fathom the idea of him leaving her; she even felt unusually sad at his change of tone.

"You're being irrational. You were beaten up, you received multiple blows in the face and a hard hit on the head. You're bleeding and you can't even walk on your own. You are going to the hospital" He sentenced. She pouted but couldn't come up with a logical reason not to go, she couldn't even walk on her own. She felt a cold and heavy emotion sinking her heart and somehow, he felt the way her light, happy and sweet mood changed. He felt guilty, but he couldn't risk her safety "why don't you want to go?" he finally asked, trying to make sense out of her request.

She took a while, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable "I'm scared…" she wanted to tell him that she just wanted to stay with him, but how to phrase that to someone you just met? She struggled to understand the trust he inspired her. _'Is it because he saved me?_ ' that seemed like the obvious explanation, but somehow, she sensed there was more to it. She just couldn't tell clearly, but she felt that staying close to him was the way to go.

"I'll stay with you" he stated determined, the words escaping his mouth before his brain could interfere. He could feel the heat rising to his face and for the first time she could tell that he felt nervous "if you want me to, of course. Or we can call someone you know"

"Please, stay" she said burying her face on his back, feeling her face hot and her heart loud. How long did it take them to get to the hospital? They didn't notice. From time to time he tried to turn and look at her with little success, so he rejoiced in the warmth that her body emanated and chuckled at the sudden little melodies she started humming. They barely said anything else. She felt how her body ached less and he didn't feel any muscle tiredness in spite of the long road. When they arrived at the hospital the sun had started to paint the sky in pinkish tones.

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura thought that they had never seen such a beautiful dawn.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it

See you in next chapter


End file.
